


sky

by sevensakuraseas



Category: Silent Trilogy - Sues Cummings
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Destiny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensakuraseas/pseuds/sevensakuraseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On clear nights Lao looks to the sky to read his destiny in spaces between sparkling guide points.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sky

On clear nights Lao looks to the sky to read his destiny in spaces between sparkling guide points.

In his sea of sparkling fate he finds greatness. A kingdom, a title, a blinding golden brick road to a shining future he will lead his people to.

In the darkness he finds his desires. A slow kiss, a whispered confession, a siren’s song crooning him to sweet calm nothingness.

The stars are blinding. A beauty too intense to be ignored, no matter the secrets in the darkness. So Lao closes his eyes and allows that darkness to be his only life with Arez. 


End file.
